


Extra training

by General67



Series: Squad 7 [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Clones, Gen, Kamino, Squad 7, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General67/pseuds/General67
Summary: Sixty Eight a clone marshal commander instructor has the difficult task of training 5 of the GAR’s best commanders.
Series: Squad 7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078772





	Extra training

This was gonna be a hard task. The Kaminoans told sixty eight that he was dealing with some of the best clone’s within this Jango Fett army. He was given the luxury of training these commanders to the best of his ability. 

He strolled through the plain white halls of tapioca with data pad in hand. He had a rough exterior and harsh demeanour it was a part of him since birth. But he was nervous as he and other batch 1 clones weren’t trained like batch 2’s or 3’s. We were the experiments. Told to focus more on knowledge then combat by our personal trainers and Jango himself. Sixty eight was given a plain white and grey armour with the Kamino symbol on his shoulder plate. All batch 1 troops were given this armour instead of the colour coding. But they also had something called phase 2 armour which was at the moment only given to instructors like Sixty Eight. He also had a visor to stand out.

He enjoyed the peacefulness of the the city as the 200,000 ready units were gone from rookies to commandos. Once the little green guy was given a tour it was off with the army to Geonosis a burning hot bug filled planet. 

Sixty Eight held his data pad tightly as he looked the door up and down which led into the hangar. In there was 5 commanders all ready to be trained and taught. Was he mentally prepared, fuck no. But he was just gonna have to work with it.

He took one step forward and there standing in the dark interior of the hangar were 5 commanders who had no idea what they were in for. Sixty Eight had heard 1 one them were a pilot but besides that he knew little to nothing about them. All he had was their numbers. 

“Attention troopers!” He shouted to the clones who quickly noticed his presence and got into a straight organised line all ready standing at attention. Sixty Eight hurried over, no reason to leave them waiting. He stood infront of them all and he couldn’t tell who was who as they all had the yellow Commander markings and the same phase 1 armour all in the exact same stance.

“I am CS six eight also just known as sixty eight, one of just one hundred and eight clones part of batch one, I will be your instructor. I will teach you everything I know. You have all been chosen as the Kaminoans tell me you are the best clones we got. Now your names.” Sixty Eight looked down to his data pad reading off the first name.

“CC two two two four” the clone one the far right of the instructor came out with a hard and rough “yes sir”.

Sixty Eight turned his head in that direction so he could try and remember where he was. Lucky he had quite a good memory so it shouldn’t be that hard.

“CT one seven one four”.

“Yes sir”.

“CT three eight six four”.

“Yes sir”.

“CC one two three three” aka the pilot.

“Yes sir”.

“CC one nine nine three”.

“Yes sir”.

Sixty Eight looked at the squad once again it shouldn’t be that hard. They knew what to do when he called their numbers but even the youth regiment could do that.

“Alright boys you are all now members of squad seven, I have high hopes for all of you. I’m certain you won’t disappoint me. I’m here to help you become more unique, to help you become more like a living being then a droid. To help with that throughout this training you will all be given names, it can be anything you want. But for now to make things easier I will refer to you all as the last two digits of your numbers, understand?”

“Sir yes sir!”

Sixty eight gave a slow nod to the clone troopers “good”.

He saw great potential in these troopers and by the end of this course he had to pick a leader for the group as Sixty Eight couldn’t always be there as being a marshal commander meant he to be in many different places. 

“Alright troops let’s head to task number one, your helmets remove them!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a new series called squad 7 which follows these clone troopers and also this will link in with the lost clone and broken mandalorian series which I will be doing so it’s all part of the same universe. Also on my Wattpad I will do the backstory of the planet Vexa but that’s not important to understand this story.


End file.
